The Long Night
"The Long Night" is a BOTGD multi-part thread written on May 28, 2019. Summary Full Text Part 1 Sven Felman: 'Night had fallen on Haligan Island as the Felman household retired for the night. Grey and Brandt’s three teenaged children, Sven, Dagny, and Kari all settled in their bedroom upstairs in their respective beds for the night. “Good night, guys,” Sven said as he settled under the covers. “Night,” Dagny called as she closed her eyes. “Good night,” Kari said as she yawned. It didn’t take long for sleep to overcome the three children, especially the Heir of Haligan Island. '''Rhenco: '“Grey…” The rebel leader’s ears pricked at the sound of her name. The room was pitch black, and still. “Grey….” The whisper came again. 'Grey Bergman: '''The Chief jolted out of her sleep and looked around the room. It was dark, but she propped herself up on her elbow looking around the room. There was no sign of Shadow looking at her. She was asleep in the corner of the room. Then the Chief looked to her left and saw her husband’s figure. “Brandt?” she whispered. “Did you say something?” No answer. Brandt just continued to snore sleeping peacefully. '''Rhenco: '“Grey…” The voice whispered again, and her bedroom door quietly swung open, a lit candle set on the floor behind it. “Come up stairs…” 'Grey Bergman: '''The Chief felt a shiver run down her spine. She quickly grabbed her sword and jumped out of bed. “Shadow…Brandt…wake up…NOW!” she said through clenched teeth as she eyed the candle on the floor. '''Rhenco: '''Through the flicker of candle light, Grey saw the cast of a figures shadow… Making it’s way up the stairs. '''Grey Bergman: '“It’s going upstairs…” Grey whispered to herself watching the figure. The kids… “BRANDT! SHADOW! WAKE UP!” Brandt and Shadow jolted awake, but Grey didn’t stay long to tell them what was going on. “UPSTAIRS!” she shouted as she practically bolted out of the room with her sword. “QUICK!” Brandt didn’t say anything as he grabbed his sword and followed the Night Fury. 'Rhenco: '''As the Cheif burst into the kids room, she saw the dark figure of Rhenco lurking in the far corner, a knife to a captured Sven’s throat. Rhenco’s dead looking eyes practically glowed in the dim candle light. “So…” he said calmly. “Did it help…? That you were all sufficiently warned…?” '''Sven Felman: '“Mom…” Sven said slowly eying the knife to his throat silently pleading with his mother to help him. Fire burned within Grey’s body as she glared at the dark figure. She couldn’t see his face in the dark, but she could see her oldest son…one of her babies being held captive with a knife to his throat. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Dagny and Kari huddled in the corner watching the scene unfold.“I’m going to guess that you’re Rhenco…” she said through clenched teeth as she held out her sword…ready to fight. 'Rhenco: '“Three days…” Rhenco said, not bothering to answer her. “In three days you can come get him. Try to find out where I’ve tucked him away any earlier…I’ll know…and I’ll kill him.” 'Grey Bergman: '''The Chief could hear Dagny and Kari gasp in fright, Brandt run over to them to comfort them, and Shadow behind her in front of her family defending them and growling at Rhenco. However, she kept her eyes on her oldest son…her first baby. Three days? Three days before she could come get her son? “Mom…please…help…” Sven said with a trembling voice. Grey could tell that he was very scared. The Chief wanted to answer Sven…to tell him that everything would be okay, but she couldn’t. All she could do was stare at the man holding him captive. There was no way he was leaving this house with one of her children. “Sorry,” she said, “but that’s not how this works. You’re on my island…and I say that you will release my son right now. If not, I will have men rush in here and put you to death right here…right now.” '''Rhenco: '“Good bye.” Rhenco breathed, and an alchemic sigil flared up on the ground. There was a dark, warping twist, and suddenly both Sven, and Rhenco… Were gone. 'Grey Bergman: '“NO!” Grey shouted as she ran toward Rhenco and Sven with her sword in hand. However, the alchemic sigil and dark twist sent her flying down to the floor on her back. “Grey!” Brandt said as he ran over to his wife helping her to sit up as Shadow nuzzled her. “Mommy?” Grey looked over and saw her two daughters still huddled together. Grey quickly crawled over to Dagny and Kari, and they rushed into her arms sniffling as Brandt hugged them all close and Shadow nuzzled them. “Are you two okay?” Grey quickly asked checking them over. “Are you hurt?” “N-no, Mommy,” Kari replied. “Just scared…a little.” “W-Where did that man take Sven?” Dagny asked. Brandt sighed. “We don’t know, sweetheart,” he replied. “But…we are going to find out,” Grey interjected looking at her husband and then their daughters, “and bring him home. That’s a promise.” 'Yun Milae: '''A soft, tremulous voice came from behind Grey from outside the room. “Lady Grey.” A dark, cloaked figure with his nose pointed to the ground was standing in the hallway, the meager candlelight barely illuminating his rather ominous figure. There had been no footsteps, no creaking wood, nothing to insinuate that there should have been someone standing there. The hood of the cloak obscured his face, but one could see that it was oddly-shaped. “If I may.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey jolted when she heard her former title and turned around finding the figure. It was definitely different from the figure she had encountered just moments ago…before he took her and Brandt’s son away. She wanted to attack this new stranger. How dare he come in here now! However, there was something about him that didn’t seem hostile…at least not yet. She and Brandt slowly stood up shielding Dagny and Kari. After what just happened with Sven, there was no room for any more mistakes as parents. “Yes?” she asked. Part 2 '''Yun Milae: 'He took a small step forward, the movement making an odd clopping sound against the wood floor. “L-Lady Grey, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not stopping him.” Because I could have. His figure was still obscured, but it became clear that he was shivering from head to toe. 'Grey Bergman: '''Brandt and Grey looked at each other and then back at the stranger. “I-I don’t understand…” Grey began coolly. “W-Why are you sorry? Did you know him? Have you worked with him before?” “Please, if you can help us get our son back now,” Brandt began pleadingly, “I can promise you will be rewarded.” '''Yun Milae: '''He shook his head, the fabric of the hood swaying around his face. “I can’t yet. I need…we need more time.” In the opening of his cloak, they could see his hands–like cloven hooves, they fumbled against each other, wringing nervously. He sniffed, and they realized he was at the beginning of tears. “He would have died if I tried to kill that…monster. I’m so…so sorry.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Despite the circumstances, Grey felt her face melt into a look of concern at the creature in front of her. He was crying at failing to stop this Rhenco person. She was about to say more, but then remembered Dagny and Kari were still behind them. “Shadow, stay with the girls,” Grey finally said. “Brandt, perhaps we should continue this discussion downstairs?” Brandt nodded. “Why don’t we head down to the kitchen?” Brandt suggested. “We can talk more there.” '''Yun Milae: '“I…” The half-breed sighed and nodded, stepping back from the doorway to let them lead the way. “As you wish, my Lady.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Mom…Dad…” Dagny said as Grey and Brandt began walking away with the new stranger. The Chief and her second-in-command turned around and looked down at their daughters as Shadow nuzzled both of them lovingly. Grey couldn’t help but smile sadly at the sight of her two daughters. While she was thankful Dagny and Kari were safe, they were missing one person. “It’s okay, girls,” Grey said gently. “Try to go back to sleep. Dad and I will be right downstairs. We’ll come back soon.” “Just stay with Shadow, okay?” Brandt urged before following his wife downstairs. “I apologize,” he said to the stranger. “This isn’t something we think our daughters should hear. It’s bad enough they just watched their own brother get kidnapped.” 'Yun Milae: '“They would not understand,” he agreed quietly. He was shivering intensely. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his throat. He’d never done this before, and he was terrified. He tugged the hem of his hood lower over his face as he stepped inside the first story quarters of the house and stood in the doorway, fidgeting. His eyes were still full of frustrated tears. 'Grey Bergman: '“What can you tell me about this Rhenco?” Grey quickly asked. She wanted to waste no time in regretting what could or couldn’t have been done. That was for later. Right now, she and Brandt needed to focus on getting their boy back. “Nala has only told me so much, but you seem like you have more information.” 'Yun Milae: '''The hood cast a dark shadow over his face. Milae gulped and toyed with the front of his belt, hooves trembling. “She and I…likely have similar information,” he finally managed to get out. “He is ruthless. He is perverse. And for now, he is unstoppable. You should do as he says until…” He drifted off. Panic began to well in his chest as he couldn’t come up with his next words. ''I don’t know. I don’t know what you should do. “Lady Grey, I am sorry. I will do everything I can to gather more information but there is nothing more I can do to help you right now.” His words were tumbling out in a rush. “I just…I needed to apologize for standing by and letting this happen. Every other time I tried–” he hiccuped as he tried to keep in another flow of tears “–Sven died, every time. I could not risk it. Not for you.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Both Grey and Brandt felt their hearts drop at the mention of their son dying. “W-W-What do you mean he died?” Grey asked frantically. “Rhenco said he would wait three days, but if I tried anything earlier…” She shook her head. “What do you mean he died?” '''Yun Milae: '''With shaking hooves, Milae reached for a nearby chair and held onto the back of it, hanging his head a little as his gut squirmed with nerves. ''I can’t do this. I can’t do this. I’m making it worse. ''He felt extremely dizzy. He stared intently at the scars on his arms, now visible in the candlelight, trying to focus. ''But I owe them an explanation. “Sir Brandt. Chief Grey. I…uh…apologies. My name is Milae. I have been…watching the Rebellion for a very long time now.” His voice caught a little on the word “time.” He swallowed and forced himself to keep going. “I’m so sorry, I have not explained this to anyone in…several years. This will be difficult to understand…I have been here, in your home, in this room, before. I have lived this night over and over.” Another pause, another gulp. “Forty-six times.” 'Brandt Felman: '“I’m sorry…what?” Brandt asked as the confusion increased between him and his wife. “How could you…I mean…46 times?!” “H-How is that possible…?” Grey asked gripping the table trying to keep herself from fainting. How was it possible that someone was living this night…her waking nightmare 46 times?! 'Yun Milae: '''Silently, Milae pushed his sleeves up all the way and pushed aside his cape. He untucked his tunic from his numerous heavy belts and pulled it all the way up, exposing his fur-covered chest and belly. In addition to the scars on his forearms, there were extensive markings in the fur across his torso–a large circle surrounded by runic inscriptions, and within the circle, there were three simple vertical bars, one over his sternum, two over either side of his ribcage. He held up his free forearm in a familiar position: a clenched fist, thumb facing inward, and forearm pressed to his chest. It all suddenly became recognizable as an incomplete seal–the web of Wyrd, a familiar symbol in Wilderwest mythology. If he were to hold his other arm to his chest, the web would be complete. The scars began to softly glow teal, but nothing else seemed to happen. “This…this is the mark of my ability.” He quickly dropped his shirt and removed his arm, the glow fading into nothing. He gripped the chair again to help him stand, frowning at it intensely. “Ah, I am so sorry, it is…complicated, but the best way to describe it is…every choice made has a consequence. Every…event, intentional or accidental, has a fallout. Choices beget consequences beget actions, in a vicious cycle, but nobody is able to see the outcome of these other possibilities…except me.” He pulled a length of white thread out from his belt, and fiddled with the end of it until the end frayed into splitting fibers, each as fine as a hair, and he laid it on the table, splaying the ends of the tiny threads out as far as they would go. He placed a finger on one of the thicker strands. “You are trapped ''here, as all other mortals are.” His finger moved back up the thread to the point where the thread split into sections. “You are here today because of a number of actions, the choices of others, of the gods, of the land.” He pointed at the rest of the tiny threads splitting off from the main branch, in every direction. “But it may not have been so. You will never know; you cannot…''travel'' to these places where things ended up so different. But I can,” and he gestured to his arms, “because of what I have been given.” Milae was trembling, but he still pressed forward. “I have lived this night forty-six times, but not here. I have…''found''…other nights like this, and I have killed Rhenco in each one when he attempts to kidnap Sven. The outcome is nearly the same every time–Sven dies. I could not find a way to stop him without this happening. I tried. Forty-six different break-ins, forty-six different Rhencos, forty-six different Svens.” He shook his head wearily and lay his palms on the table, hunching over it. Forty-six funerals. “I am…I had to say sorry to you, before I left to fix this. This is the only way I know how to let Sven live…is to let this happen.” He teared up again. The knowledge he spoke did not comfort him. 'Grey Bergman: '''The Chief tried not to show it, but this information overload from the stranger…from Milae as he called himself was becoming so overwhelming that she was trying so hard not to pass out or vomit. He basically told her that there were different scenarios and outcomes of this one horrific night, and they all ended with her son…one of her three children…dying at the hands of this man. Sven was innocent in all this. He, Dagny, and Kari were all innocent, and this man…this monster had actually succeeded in killing one of them. She could only imagine the pain she was feeling right now increasing tenfold, and it made her sick to her stomach. “So…Rhenco kidnapping him is the only way to save him…” Grey finally whispered. “B-But that means there’s a chance we can get him back!” Brandt added. “Right?!” The whole time, the second-in-command’s heart was pounding. It was bad enough watching his boy being taken away from him by some madman. Now, they learned that it was his only shot at staying alive. As much as he wanted to believe that Sven would still get to come home, the fact that there were so many different outcomes made this harder to swallow. Part 3 '''Yun Milae: '“I don’t kn…” Milae looked up at the parents before him, tired, worried, fearful. His own stomach felt like it was tossing on a raging ship in a storm, but something about his new position, the one he’d been forced into by revealing what he knew, kept him from expressing his doubts. He took a breath and clutched the back of the chair, straightening a little. “I will do my best, Sir Brandt.” 'Grey Bergman: '“You said Rhenco has only gone after Sven,” Grey said aloud in a trembling voice. “Has he made any attempt of going after Dagny and Kari too?” The thought of this madman going after her two daughters as well made her heart pound even more. Nala had mentioned that he planned on going after those closest to his targets, and given her role in the Rebellion, it made sense that he would set his sights on her oldest son…her Heir, but…what about Dagny and Kari? 'Yun Milae: '''Milae froze his fidgeting hooves on the chair, keeping his gaze averted from Grey and Brandt. ''18 double funerals. 4 triple funerals. Blood, so much blood and crying… “No,” he said calmly. '''“Lying now, are we?” Milae refused to give her the satisfaction of turning around and looking over his shoulder. It wasn’t lying. Rhenco’s target was Sven. It was always Sven, no matter the resulting casualties. “Semantics. You know, you might be punished for that.” “But I would be vigilant about everyone on the island, no matter what his present course may be,” Milae said, slightly louder, trying to drown her out. “His plans may change.” Her cold breath misted past his shoulder, and he gritted his teeth, his ear flicking under his hood as she whispered, “I’ll enjoy watching you flounder with this puzzle, as you did with her.” 'Milae struggled violently not to react. His arms were shaking again, but not with fear. Now he was filled with silent rage. She disappeared from behind him, and his gut reaction from the movement accidentally pulled the chair closer to himself, making an incredibly loud, groaning scrape across the floor that made even himself jump. “S-sorry.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Both Grey and Brandt breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s okay,” the Chief breathed. While the worry for their son still tugged at them, there was some relief knowing that there was no attempt on Rhenco’s part to kidnap their two daughters. Dagny and Kari were safe. However, given what Milae just told them, the worry still remained. “Okay, then starting tomorrow, I will increase security on the island,” Grey said. “In the meantime, we need to figure out how to get Sven back. Maybe Shadow and I set out tomorrow and find the–” “Grey, did you not hear what he said?” Brandt asked suddenly. “If we don’t wait three days like he told us to, Sven dies. We can’t take that chance.” “But we can’t just sit here!” Grey shouted grabbing her husband’s arms. “Our baby boy is out there somewhere with some madman. We can’t just sit here! Where are we supposed to go when those three days are up?” '''Yun Milae: '''Milae shook his head quickly. “You misunderstand. I said he had to be kidnapped. I didn’t say he could not be rescued. I do not know what course of action leads to certain safety. But I ''will find out what I can for you.” He put a fist to his chest and gave a short bow. “I am at your service, Chief.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey slowly released her grip on Brandt’s arms as she stared at Milae watching him bow to her. She took a deep breath as she took in what he said. He had to be kidnapped, but he also could be rescued. And he was allowing himself to be of service to her. She straightened herself allowing the Chief in her to take over. She might have been a mother, who just watched her son get kidnapped, but she was still Chief. And she needed to act as such, just as Hroar and Haddock have taught her. “Thank you, Milae,” she said. “I know I can trust you. However, I only wish that this is kept between the three of us. No one…not even Dagny, Kari, or my own mother…can know about this unless it’s absolutely necessary. I will announce that my son was kidnapped and only ask the village to keep an eye out, but that’s it. Any information you find will be reported to either Brandt or me or both of us.” '''Yun Milae: '“Lady Grey…I will do as you wish, but you must know this. If I do…or say anything…” He tilted his face up and lowered his hood, exposing his full profile to the two of them. “It is always absolutely necessary. Know that, and know that I have seen far more than you.” His goat eyes looked deadly serious. “I may do or say things you will not like. Trust me or not. But everything I do is to keep this rebellion safe.” '''“When will you stop lying, little goat?” “Keep watch over Haligan. I will return, but it may not be for a long time. I don’t know yet.” 'Grey Bergman: '''The Chief nodded. “Thank you again,” she said, “but please hurry! I want our son to come home alive…no matter what it takes.” '''Yun Milae: '''Milae nodded and tapped his chest, pointing at the center of his circular mark. “Time is on my side, Lady Grey. Farewell.” He nodded to her and Brandt, and then lifted his arms, and the Chief and her second-in-command felt a dizzy rush to the head, and when it cleared, he was gone. '''Grey Bergman: '“W-Where did he go?” Brandt asked as the dizziness finally cleared. Grey looked around and saw that she and her husband were left alone in their dark kitchen. There was a candlestick still in the middle of the floor from when Rhenco came to the house, and Milae was nowhere to be found. “I…I don’t know…” Grey said aloud as she looked around. She wasn’t sure how to feel at the moment. On the one hand, she was relieved that she was getting…some kind of help in saving her son, but another part of her…was sad…angry…as another realization smacked her in the face. Sven was gone. Their son…their baby boy was gone…taken from them by some madman right in front of her, and they had no idea as to where he went. Tears formed in her eyes as she hugged herself and bowed her head. Her son was gone…kidnapped. “Hey…” Brandt said as he hugged her close. The Chief reciprocated the gesture quickly and began to sob. “He’s gone…” she sobbed. “Shhh…it’s okay,” Brandt replied running a hand through her brown hair as he felt tears form in his eyes as well. He tried to be as strong as he could for his wife, but his heart broke for their boy…their baby boy. “It’s okay, Grey, it’s okay…we’re going to get him back.” “But…we have to wait three days,” Grey sobbed. “I can’t wait that long!” “I know, I know, I don’t want to either, but it’s the only way to ensure we get him back in one piece.” They stayed like that for a few minutes as Grey’s sobs finally subsided in sniffles. “We should check on the girls,” Brandt whispered. Grey nodded as she held onto Brandt just a little tighter before finally releasing him. The two of them went upstairs and found the girls huddled together on Dagny’s bed sound asleep with Shadow curled up next to them on the floor. The Night Fury crooned up at Grey, who gave her a small pat on the head. The Chief and the second-in-command stared at their two daughters, and it almost ached to see only two of their children. They were missing a third of their trio. They took turns to kiss their girls good night before their eyes laid on the empty bed next to Dagny’s…Sven’s bed. The covers were practically ripped off the bed proving to Grey that Rhenco essentially dragged him out of bed when he broke into their home. Anger flared at the thought of that man forcefully taking her baby boy away to who knew where. “I’m going to kill him…” Grey whispered aloud to Brandt. “No matter what it takes…that man is going to die.” “I know,” Brandt said as he placed a hand on Grey’s shoulder. “I know you have your misgivings about killing, Brandt,” Grey said as she placed a hand on his, “but–” “Grey, the last time I saw battle, I killed a man for an island that didn’t even affect my home,” Brandt replied interrupting her as he turned her around so they were looking at each other. “This man…this monster stole our boy from us, and he is going to pay for it…dearly. We…will make sure he does.” Grey nodded grateful that her husband was on her side as usual. She sighed and looked at the bed. “Do you mind if I sleep up here tonight?” she asked. It physically ached thinking that Sven was so far from home that she needed to feel as close to him as possible and she needed to be near her daughters. “Not at all, in fact, I was going to do the same thing,” Brandt replied. With that, the husband and wife…the two parents laid down on their son’s bed inhaling his signature scent looking at each other. “Did we fail him?” “No, and we’re not going to. He’s coming home…alive…no matter what.”